The Thing About Heroes
by TitansRule
Summary: Jess meets Don's girlfriend and finally answers his question: Does she have a problem with him dating her? Story #33 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**The Thing About Heroes**_**. Obviously, part of this was included in 'All in the Family' in a flashback.**

* * *

The Thing About Heroes

"_Angell, we've got a possible 10-66." _The captain's voice echoed over her radio. _"Flack's crime scene's decided to run away with him still on it; you might wanna get to the 33__rd__ street subway station."_

Jess switched the frequency. "10-4."

"_We can't seem to get hold of the train in front; it's still in the station."_

Jess felt her stomach start a complex tumbling routine and made a swift U-turn, heading back to the subway station on 33rd. She pushed her way through the crowds of people, only resorting to flashing her badge once. When she reached the station, her heart stopped for a second, seeing the familiar yellow crime-scene tape roping off the train, but then she noticed the tiny distance between the 3 train that had lost control and the stationary train in front of it.

There had been no collision.

"Flack!" She caught sight of Don standing to one side, talking to a blonde woman she vaguely recognised. "What happened?"

Don glanced up at her approach. "Not really sure what to tell you, Angell. One minute, I'm watching Hawkes and Stella check out a dead body; the next, the doors have closed and the train's moving. Danny had to resort to chucking a rock at the signal box; this was not an accident. Check out the numbers."

Jess frowned for a moment, then her mind made the connection. "333."

"Exactly." Don nodded. "This guy wants someone dead. And he doesn't care who."

The blonde he'd been talking to cleared her throat quietly. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Sorry." Don sighed. "Devon, this is my partner, Detective Angell; Angell, this is my girlfriend Devon Trenton."

"It's so good to meet you." Devon smiled, shaking her hand, but Jess recognised the look in the other woman's eyes. What did it say about cops as a whole that their girlfriends couldn't trust them to work with other women without cheating on them?

"Likewise." Jess returned. "Listen, I'm off-shift; I just wanted to make sure that you … well, hadn't been killed by a rogue subway train. Oh, and Benson wanted me to tell you that everyone's meeting up at Sullivan's for a drink tonight; you in?"

Don grinned at her. "After that ride? I'm not sure if I need alcohol or caffeine."

"Irish coffee's on me then." Jess smirked. "Best of both worlds. Good luck catching Mac's stalker."

"Thanks." Don called after her. "I'm gonna need it."

Jess glanced back. She was sure she had a pretty good sarcastic response that would double as a perfect exit line, but she promptly forgot it.

Apparently, Jess had held Don's attention for long enough because Devon seemed to be trying to suck his tonsils out.

The worst part was that he wasn't even attempting to stop her.

Of course, that was the worst part because he was on duty and it was unprofessional as well as completely inappropriate.

_That's it, Jessica; just keep saying that and maybe one day you'll believe it._

Jess got back her car and radioed the precinct, telling them the crisis had been averted. As she drove home, she sighed, Lindsay's words flowing back to her.

"_They're all a certain type:_ _blonde hair, blue eyes and an IQ the size of a walnut."_

_She forgot to add 'incredibly beautiful'._ The annoying voice in her head whispered.

Jess silenced it immediately. She wasn't blind; she saw the looks she got in the street. She knew she was attractive.

And she knew _Don_ found her attractive; he'd told her so.

"_Any modelling agency would jump to hire you. You're stunning."_

But finding someone attractive wasn't the same as being attracted _to_ them; she was willing to admit that Danny was a good-looking man, but she wouldn't want to date him.

Just for a second, she wished she was one of those women who allowed their hysteria to show, allowing herself to imagine what would have happened if she'd run into the station and thrown her arms around him, as Danny had Lindsay when he'd emerged from the tunnel.

And then she was glad she hadn't, because at least she hadn't had to hear Don say, "She's just a friend."

Even if she was.

* * *

As it happened the drink got postponed, but the next week found Don and Jess in her living room drinking Irish coffees.

"_Sinclair_ came _with you_?" Jess repeated incredulously.

Don nodded. "I know; I couldn't believe it either. Especially after he sent me to Chicago."

Jess sniggered. "I still can't believe that. Neither did your girlfriend, by the way; you might wanna do damage control there. How exactly did she get my number?"

Don groaned. "Oh no. What did she do?"

"'He's with you, isn't he? Don't deny it; I know he's there! Chicago? What do you mean, Chicago?'" Jess quoted in a frighteningly realistic imitation. "I was so tempted to respond with, 'Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges!'"

Don started laughing. "Where does that lead in?"

"It doesn't." Jess admitted. "That's why I didn't, but it was the way she said it. I was half-expecting her to find a picture of me and start jumping up and down on it screaming, 'He's mine! Mine! Mine!'" She shook her head. "I tell you, I haven't heard a tantrum that bad since my niece was in the terrible twos. And she's only just three." A thought occurred to her and she winced. "Sorry; I've just realised I spent the last five minutes badmouthing your girlfriend."

Don shrugged. "Hey, there's no law saying you have to like her. So long as she doesn't return the favour."

"Well, technically, there's no law saying _she_ has to like _me._" Jess pointed out.

"No, there's not." Don agreed. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna sit there and listen to her …"

"You just sat there and listened to me." Jess interrupted. "There's some twisted logic right there."

Don didn't answer, taking a gulp of coffee. "So?"

"So what?" Jess asked, confused.

"When I asked if you had a problem with me dating her, you said you'd never met her." Don reminded her. "Now you have. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes." Jess answered honestly.

"Why?" Don asked, with no hostility in his tone.

In an ideal world, Jess would have told him exactly why. She wanted to; the words were hammering against the walls of her brain begging to be let out.

"_Because I'm crazy about you. I'm so much better for you than that bitch."_

Or, failing that, she'd have put her mug down on the coffee table, seized the front of his shirt and kissed him until he gave in, wrapping his arms around her and agreeing with her silent admission.

But it wasn't an ideal world and, as much as she wanted to, Jess knew she'd never do that.

She respected their relationship and his friendship too much to risk it.

But at the same time, she couldn't lie to him; she cared about him too much to allow herself to.

So she went with as close to the truth as she could.

"She's just not good enough for you."

**

* * *

AN: Okay, I was wrong about no more stories for a while. But this will be the last one for at least a few days. Review please!**


End file.
